You're perfect
by Fidgett
Summary: Greg Lestrade is insecure about his body.


"What are we doing here?" Greg asked warily as Mycroft ushered him into the foyer of the hotel.

Mycroft didn't respond to Greg, instead he strolled straight over to the reception desk and handed his card over to the pretty redhead sat behind the desk who smiled widely at him and greeted him with "Welcome, Mr. Holmes. Nice to see you again." as she passed his card back and handed him a key to their room.

"I only need the room for a few hours this evening." Mycroft said smoothly as he took the key and walked towards the elevator, stopping half way to look back, discovering that Greg hadn't moved. "Are we going to stand here all evening or are we going to make use of the room I just paid for?"

Greg hesitated for a moment, glancing around anxiously before he answered him. "I don't want to.. not tonight."

"I haven't brought you here for that, Gregory. Come. Trust me." Mycroft said with a calm voice and a small reassuring smile as he held his hand out.

Greg hesitantly stepped towards him, taking his hand and walking with him into the elevator, glancing at the stairs they passed, but choosing not to say anything. He glanced up at his lover as his hand was gently squeezed, greeted with another reassuring smile that Mycroft seemed to be capable of doing with ease every time.

"Trust me." Mycroft said softly, kissing Greg's forehead and stepping out of the elevator when the doors opened.

Greg found himself being pulled down a small corridor, his anxiety balling up into horrendously tight knot in his stomach as he stepped closer to the door at the end of the corridor.

Mycroft stopped them both as they reached the door. He turned to Greg before he swiped the key in the door, "Don't look so anxious, Love."

"I'm fine." Greg replied, attempting a smile that was supposed to be convincing, but clearly wasn't when Mycroft gave him the sad smile he had been doing all day whenever he thought Greg wasn't looking.

The door to the room slowly opened as Mycroft walked through, allowing Greg to view the inside of the beautifully decorated room. It was simple, yet pleasant. The room was large, a king-no, a queen sized bed on the opposite side of the room and a sofa and two chairs nearer the door with a flat screen 50 inch TV hung on the wall.

"Why are we here?" Greg asked when he stepped into the room, finding that he was used to these types of large, high maintenance rooms after sharing numerous rooms with Mycroft over the months.

Mycroft had walked straight over to the bed, removed his jacket and rested his umbrella against the wall. He allowed his jacket to drape over the end of the bed as he turned around and looked straight at Greg. He remained silent for a moment before finally answering. "Take your shoes and coat off, then come here."

Greg did as he was instructed, slipping out of his shoes and leaving them by the door and removing his coat and draping it over the chair nearest to him. He sighed and walked over to Mycroft, his posture slumped and radiating 'fed up' in Mycroft's direction.

A slender, warm hand took his own, raising it and bringing it to soft, gentle lips. He watched as Mycroft lightly kissed his hand, his thumb stroking his knuckles soothingly.

"I need you to remove all items of clothing." Mycroft said softly, no dominance or commandment in the tone, just love and reassurance.

"Mycroft.. I said I didn't-"

"I know, and I said we are not here for that. Clothes. Please."

Greg sighed and closed his eyes, not moving for a moment, hoping Mycroft would tell him he didn't have to, but he wasn't so lucky. He gave up, taking his hand from Mycroft's grasp and beginning to undo his shirt.

He pulled his shirt off, handing it to Mycroft when he held his hand out for the garment and began removing his jeans, sighing again as Mycroft walked over to a desk, folding the shirt up neatly placing it on top. Mycroft did the same with his jeans and stared at Greg when he hadn't removed his underwear.

"Please. You cannot be shy and insecure about that after the past nine months of our being together. I have seen that more than enough times."

"If you haven't brought me here to shag me, then you'll let me keep them on." Greg said, his heart telling him he shouldn't be bothered but his head telling him otherwise.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Fine. That wasn't essential anyway."

Greg watched him as he walked back over to the bed, grabbing his jacket from the end of the bed and throwing it onto the back of the sofa.

"What are we doing? I'm not planning on standing like this for the next two hours."

Mycroft responded with a short, light laugh, gesturing to the bed. "If you would prefer to be sat upon something comfortable, then go ahead. It shan't interfere with my plans."

"And what are these 'plans'? I'm in the dark here, Mycroft, and I'm stood in my boxers when I don't want to be."

"I'm sure the results of my plans shall be positive and you shan't be worried about standing completely undressed in front of me again."

"Myc, I don't want to do this.." Greg whined, suddenly getting the feeling he was going to be the only person almost completely starkers in the room.

"Please, get onto the bed, Gregory." Mycroft sighed. "If you trust me."

Greg, again, gave in. He trusted him, completely, he just didn't feel comfortable with his body currently and didn't fancy removing his clothes unless he was getting changed or having a shower anytime soon, but here he was, stood in his underwear while his ponce of a boyfriend was stood completely dressed opposite him.

He climbed onto the bed, sitting upright against the pillows, in the middle of the bed. He brought his knees up to his chest, closing his eyes, suddenly wanting to be hidden away at home and clothed. Was that too much to ask?

He opened his eyes and to his surprise, found a Mycroft Holmes perched in front of him. Mycroft was light enough to climb onto the bed after him and not alert Greg's senses, that didn't make Greg feel any better.

"This isn't going to work." Greg mumbled.

"How do you know that?" Mycroft asked, his eyes dropping to Greg's neck as his hands roamed over his calves.

"I just do." Greg said a little louder and more determined, the feeling of determination dissolving as soon as Mycroft's eyes met his and his hands pulled his legs forward.

"No you don't." Mycroft said quietly, leaning forward to lightly press their lips together as his hands gently glided over his thighs.

Greg sighed softly against Mycroft's lips, allowing Mycroft to pull him forward by his hips, lowering him down onto the pillows and carefully pressing his lips against Greg's neck.

"I appear to be struggling to understand how you can begin to hate your body." Mycroft breathed against his skin, continuing to layer his skin with light kisses as his hands began tracing lines over his torso.

"I haven't just began.. I've always had a problem with my weight, since my mid-thirties."

Mycroft's fingers moved to lightly caress the sensitive skin under Greg's navel, not light enough to tickle, but enough pressure to still be loving and gentle. "You are the perfect weight, Gregory."

"If you say so.."

"I'm not saying, I'm telling you."

Greg glanced down at Mycroft as he felt Mycroft's fingers cease and the presence of his lips on his neck disappear. He met Mycroft's eyes and sighed. "I was skinny once. Everything in the right place, nicely toned arms, legs.. everything was acceptable.."

"Everything still is acceptable." Mycroft said, a puzzled expression beginning to break through.

Greg sighed, "I was young and good looking. Now I'm old and grey.."

"Silver, and you are not old." Mycroft demanded.

"You can't say that, you're younger than me. Silver, Grey. It's the same. It means I'm old."

"Silver hair does not mean you are old. Many people's hair colour begins to grey when they are in their early twenties." Mycroft said, his lips returning to Greg's neck.

"Mm..."

Mycroft's fingers had returned to their previous movements, his hands smoothing over his sides and sliding down his thighs. "And your weight. There is nothing wrong with your weight. You're perfect for cuddles and you are certainly nowhere near obese."

"I didn't say I was.." Greg said quietly, his eyes closing to Mycroft's touch, his body relaxing from its previously tensed state.

"Would you like to know what I see when I have the pleasure to look at you?"

"Mm?"

Greg felt Mycroft's bodyweight shift on the bed between his legs, the presence of him crouched over his body disappearing and his hands being the only feeling of his touch left roaming his torso. "I see a handsome man. Someone who's perfect in everyway. Someone who I wish to see everyday of my life. Someone who I wish to wake up to every morning, to know he's still there every time I open my eyes for the first time that day and to be greeted by the one person who makes me happy. Someone who I am attracted to in every way, physically and emotionally. Every chance I get, I just want to touch you, constantly. Share personal and intimate moments with you. I would do this forever if I could. You're stunning. Gorgeous. And it's not just your body that makes you so beautiful, Gregory. It's you. Everything about you. It all fits together to create a perfect human being who I would do anything for."

Greg felt his cheeks flush, refusing to open his eyes, convinced if he didn't open them then Mycroft couldn't see him. "Shut up."

He heard a light chuckle come from his lover, knelt between his legs, his fingers movements on his torso slowing and becoming much more lighter.

"You're wrong, anyway." Greg said, opening his eyes and trying to avoid Mycroft's gaze.

Mycroft grinned and crawled back over him, "I assure you, Gregory Lestrade, I am most certainly correct."

"Shut up."

Mycroft's grin instantly grew, knowing Greg wouldn't agree, but he knew he had won his confidence back. He leaned forward and kissed him gently, Greg's lips parting beneath Mycroft's, Mycroft's doing the same as they both shared a long, affectionate kiss, Greg's regained confidence showed as he gradually made deepened the kiss and pulled his lover close to him.


End file.
